


Epigyne

by zuzeca



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unfortunate Implications, Unusual Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/pseuds/zuzeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tf-rare-pairing community on Livejournal. Prompt: TFA Blackarachnia/Wasp -- You want me to do WHAT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epigyne

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost of an old challenge fic, written because I had entomology on the brain in a major way. May be considered a celebration of the endless variation of the arthropod sex life. :) Enjoy.

“Spider-bot want Wasp to do WHAT?”

“You heard me bolt-brain. I’m pretty sure the machine didn’t glitch up your audio sensors. I haven’t gotten any in stellar cycles. Spread ‘em.”

“This making Wasp _very_ uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry, sweetspark. I promise to respect you in the morning. Now, let’s see what we’ve got here.”

“Wasp thinks this may be good time to reconsi— _ooh_ …”

“Huh, never seen anything like that before. Slagging organics, how in the name of the Allspark is this even supposed to plug in?”

“Spider-bot can plug whatever she wants into Wasp…”

“Remind me of that the next time I’ve got my magnetic coil inductor on me. Now, based on my observations on the island, it seems that organics copulate with some kind of modified interface cable, but I can’t find anywhere on this slagging body for it to go.”

“Wasp wondering if cable goes here?”

“Those are my spinnerets, you glitch-head. Besides, anything crammed up there just hurts like slag.”

“Spider-bot speaking from experience?”

“Can it, fragger. I may be desperate, but I’m not so desperate I won’t pump you full of cybervenom.”

“Wasp would rather Spider-bot pumped—ack!”

“Oh look, it’s like a short, pointed mute button.”

“Wasp get the feeling he should be insulted.”

“Whatever. Now, I’ve got the specs for this alt mode right here…oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Something wrong with Spider-bot’s interface equipment?”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it, bolt-brain. My alt mode doesn’t copulate. All I’ve got is this slagging flat thing.” 

“Wasp do not think interface cable will fit there.”

“Thank you so much for stating the obvious. I suppose in a perverse way it’s kind of impressive. I would have guessed those Autobot bores would have figured out how to suck all the fun out of interfacing before some pitiful organic managed it.”

“What Spider-bot and Wasp going to do?”

“What I do every time to universe pulls this kind of slag on me. We’re going to improvise.”

“Wasp agreeable to this plan.”

“Good boy. And just out of curiosity, does the term ‘sexual cannibalism’ mean anything to you?”

“No, why?”

“No reason.”


End file.
